With the rapid development of electronic industry, electronic products are developed toward a direction of light, thin, short, small, high integration and multi-functional. To meet the demand of high integration and miniaturization to the package of semiconductor packages, conventional BGA or FC (Flip Chip) package of a single chip evolves to 3D package and module package, therefore generating many structures of the packages, such as SiP (System in Package), SIP (System Integrated Package) and SiB (System in Board).
However, such 3D and module packages attach single chips one by one to the surface of a carrier via flip chip or wire bonding technology; or adhere chips to the surface of the carrier via SMT technology. Although such packages apply module design and package to a plurality of different elements, however such packages demand high technology and cost a lot, wherein multi-function and modularization are achieved, while the electrically connections and properties of the crowded elements may be restricted because of noise signal. In addition, it become more difficult for the layout on the surface of the carrier because of the limitation of the area and size of the element; and it is not good for the decrease of the size of the module package and the enhancement of the property because all elements will be laid on the surface of the substrate.
Consequently, method of substrate having embedded chips is brought forward. As shown in FIG. 1, a schematic section view of a package with a substrate having embedded chips is illustrated. As shown in the figure, the package comprises a carrier 10, at least an opening 100a defined in a surface 100 of the carrier 10; at least a semiconductor chip 11, a plurality of electrical connection pads 110 formed on the semiconductor chip 1, attached on the carrier 10 and accommodated in the opening 100a; an circuit multilayer structure 12 formed on the carrier 10, and the circuit multilayer structure 12 electrically connected to the electrical connection pads 110 on the semiconductor chip 11 via a plurality of blind holes 120.
The semiconductor chip 11 comprises an active surface 11a and a non-active surface opposing the active surface, a plurality of electrical connection pads 110 are formed on the active surface 11a, the non-active surface 11b are attached to the opening 100a of the carrier via adhesive 13.
The circuit multilayer structure 12 comprises at least dielectric layer 121, a circuit layer 122 overlapping the dielectric 121, and a plurality of conductive blind holes 120 extending through the dielectric layer 121 to electrically connect the circuit layer 122, so that the plurality of conductive blind holes 120 electrically connects the electrical connection pads 110 on the semiconductor chip 11 accommodated in the opening 100a of the carrier. A plurality of electrical connection ends 123 is formed on the circuit layer on the outmost surface of the circuit multilayer structure 12, and a solder mask layer 124 is coated on the outmost surface of the circuit multilayer structure. The solder mask layer 124 defines a plurality of openings to expose the electrical connection ends 123 for mounting conductive elements, such as solder balls 125, so that the semiconductor chip 11 accommodated in the carrier 10 electrically connects external elements via the electrical connection pads 110, circuit multilayer structure 12 and solder balls 125 on the surface thereof.
The above package structure greatly increases the chips density and electrical property thereof; however, the embedded semiconductor chips are generally in a single form, which do not form a multifunctional module structure. In addition, under the circumstance of being used in multi-chips structure, each of the plurality of chips have to be electrically connected respectively, which consumes a great deal of fabricating time and cost, and is unsuitable for mass production.
Consequently, how to provide a multifunctional, high density module structure having embedded chips for shortening the length of layout, simplifying fabricating, enhancing the electrical property and adapting to mass production, thus avoiding the deficiencies of conventional technology, has become a problem desired to be solved.